


Scenic View

by SaucyWench



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, UST, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9422630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaucyWench/pseuds/SaucyWench
Summary: Written for the GatheringFiki WinterFRE.Prompt: River walkKili goes for a stroll and finds more than he bargained for.





	

Out of all the hardships Kili had imagined encountering on the journey to Erebor, the one he didn’t expect was being stuck in the constant company of thirteen other people.  He was used to being around Fili a lot, since they lived together with their mother.  Even so, they could go off with friends or just to spend some time alone at home.  Now, due to the perils of travel and the dangers of the quest in particular, all of them stayed close. 

Thorin usually led the way, sometimes with Gandalf when the wizard wasn’t off doing whatever wizards do.  The rest of them followed, changing the order and who they rode next to from day to day.  After a while, that didn’t help much.  He could ride next to Dori and listen to constant complaining.  Travelling by Ori brought bravado filled boasts followed by fretting.  Listening to Bombur talk about missing his wife’s cooking always made Kili’s stomach growl.  Bofur told the same four jokes, and his mustache would droop mournfully if no one laughed.  Bilbo was a horrible traveler, and a constant cloud of anxiety hung over him.  Kili stayed by Fili mostly, but it made him feel like a dwarfling again, clinging to his big brother’s shirt tail and sucking his thumb. 

He wasn’t the only one to feel the strain, either, but it was small consolation when everyone grew terse and snappish.  When even jovial Bofur turned testy, Thorin declared a halt for the day.  It was agreed that the area was safe enough that they could split up for a few hours, as long as they were back at camp by dusk.  The pretext was to hunt for food, but everyone knew it was to give them some precious time alone.  Camp was made, the ponies were secured, and Bombur offered to stay behind and start a meal.  The rest of them scattered.

Kili took his bow with him, figuring that he might have a chance to bring back something for the stew pot.  It would be a slim chance with everyone traipsing about in the woods, but still a chance.  Maybe he’d get lucky and someone would scare game in his direction. 

He didn’t have any particular destination in mind, aside from away from the others.  He watched his steps, trying to be quiet and not rattle the fallen leaves.  Eventually the sounds the others were making, rustling around and calling to each other, started to recede.  When he heard the sound of flowing water, he followed it until he came upon a river. 

It wasn’t much of a river, to be honest.  It was wide but shallow, with the water burbling over rocks and past tree roots.  He turned and followed it downstream, pausing to stoop and inspect tracks he found left in the mud.  It looked like there were deer around, so the chances of being lucky just went up.  He kept walking beside the river, where the dirt was soft without being muddy and his footfalls couldn’t be heard.  The river deepened and turned.  As he came around the bend, he caught sight of Fili on a wide rock by the water’s edge. 

Fili was sitting down, boots off and by his side, legs stretched out in front of him.  His eyes were closed and he was leaning back on his arms, face upturned to the sun and a small smile on his face. 

Kili grinned and took a silent step forward.  It was rare to be able to sneak up on his brother, and he wasn’t going to miss this chance.  He froze when Fili started to move, hoping he hadn’t been noticed.

Without opening his eyes, Fili pulled his shirt off.  He let it fall to the ground beside his boots and started to remove the beads from his hair, dropping them one by one into a boot so they didn’t become lost.  Once they were all safely tucked away, he started carding his fingers through his hair, taking out the braids until his hair hung in golden waves around him.  He even took out his mustache braids, which he hadn’t done since they left home. It made him look softer and less like the warrior he was. 

With a soundless sigh, Kili took a step back into the trees. It would be cruel to startle Fili right now, when he looked more relaxed than he had since they left home.  He missed seeing that look on Fili’s face.  Maybe Fili would let him comb and braid his hair later, back at camp.  He loved Fili’s hair, and enjoyed the times when he was allowed to play with it. 

Fili stood, idly scratching at his shoulder with one hand as he unlaced his breeches with the other.  Once loose enough, he pushed them down along with his smallclothes.  He stepped out of them, leaving them in a little pile beside his shoes.  Naked now, he stretched his arms over his head, letting his head fall back and going on tiptoe with the force of the stretch. 

Kili stilled, hidden in the shadows under the trees.  It had been years since he saw his brother naked, not since they were dwarflings.  No, that wasn’t right.  He had seen Fili naked dozens, hundreds of times.  He just hadn’t really looked.  He hadn’t noticed how much Fili had filled out.  Of course he knew Fili had grown; they both had become adults, trained to fight and work in the forge.  He just hadn’t paid attention until right now.  And right now, Fili had his full attention. 

Releasing the stretch, Fili relaxed once more, running a hand through his hair to push it back from his face.  Light yellow hair dusted his arms and legs, darkening to wheat with titian highlights on his chest and farther down.  Standing in the sun, with his peaches and cream complexion, it made him look like a gilded marble statue come to life.  He swept his hair to one side, so it all hung over one shoulder as he bent over to pick something up from the ground. 

The turn in the river had caused it to carve out a deeper area, creating a natural pool where the current was slow.  Fili waded out into it, not hesitating before he dropped down and sank under.  He came up with a splash, flinging his hair back out of his face and smiling again.  He stood up and walked to shallower water, letting it lap around his knees.  The item he was holding turned out to be a cake of soap, and Kili watched as he started bathing. 

Kili knew he should leave.  It was an invasion of Fili’s privacy, lurking here in the shadows spying like this.  He couldn’t seem to look away, though.  His mouth went dry as a rivulet of water ran from Fili’s hair down his chest, tracing the edge of a nipple and making the sensitive bud harden to a peak.  He could imagine following the path with his tongue and wondered if Fili would taste as sweet as he looked. 

Still thinking he was alone, Fili soaped up his broad chest and washed under his arms.  As he spread the suds down his arms then across his taut stomach, the soap gave him an iridescent sheen.  It caused the light to emphasize the planes of hard muscles dancing under his skin.  Days full of hard work had thickened his arms and thighs.  He was stout, as a proper dwarf should be, but as hard as the stone from which the first dwarves were created.

As Kili watched, he bit his bottom lip.  He could saunter out of the woods right now, strip off his clothes, and offer to wash Fili’s back.  It would give him an excuse to be able to run his hands all over the tempting, glistening flesh on display.  He could almost feel the cool water contrasting with the heat of Fili’s body.  He could lean in and press a kiss to the base of Fili’s spine, right there between the two dimples at the small of his back.  Then Fili would turn and wrap those heavy arms around him, pulling him close…

But no.  He couldn’t do any of that.  Fili was his brother, and nothing more.  Even if Kili ever worked up the courage to admit any of this, his advances would not be welcomed. 

He stayed and watched until Fili rinsed off and climbed out of the river.  When Fili started getting dressed, he slipped away through the trees, back to camp, leaving Fili sitting on the rock once more and drying in the warm sunshine.

If only it was as easy to leave the images behind.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, kudos, and comments! 
> 
> As always, I am over at Tumblr. Feel free to leave a prompt, tell me about your headcanons, or just say hi! 
> 
> [ [My personal blog] ](http://myseri.tumblr.com/)  
> [[My writing blog]](http://saucywenchwritingblog.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
